Playful Sans
by Lady Fairy Moth
Summary: This is a one shot about pranks, fluff and blushes. All from Sans perspective what more can you ask for? This all takes place Post Pacifist Ending.
Author's note obviously I don't own Toby fox nor do I own Undertale. If I explain how this idea came about you wouldn't believe me regardless. Now on to the story.

Every day I thank Frisk for taking us to the surface. Kind of makes me glad I kept my promise to Toriel about watching out for the next human who crosses my path. Even greater she never reset after our happily ever after. It's been more than ten years on the surface and I couldn't imagine it better. Though being on the surface was tough going at first. The humans were hostile at first finding out your myths nightmares and bedtime story characters, where not only very real but now living among you? Sounds like the recipe for hateful peace talks which is how it started. Thought the world was slowly getting used to us because how great of an ambassador Frisk is and is becoming. She was able with Asgore by her side where able to get across that monsters aren't a danger to anyone.

Being above ground we were able move past certain grudges or issues that we were never able to let go in the underground. Like Mettaton stopped verbally abusing Burgerpants actually worked on mentoring him on being an actor Like Mettaton once mentioned during one of his weekly tune up.

"It's always looks good that you mentored an up and coming young star better if you have understudy if you're needed elsewhere."

 _That remind me I really need to learn his name._ Even Toriel was letting go of her pain. She finally mourned all the children who were killed who left her care. Give each of them their own Funeral putting their name on headstones giving them a proper sendoff. She knew theirs would find a new pace while their bodies were destroyed their souls weren't shattered meaning they would find their way to new family. After something so cathartic she decided to try again and let Asgore be A part of Frisk life and be her Father figure. Over time, Toriel after a lot soul searching decided to take Asgore back. They just Renewed their vows last year on the beach. Frisk finally having her whole family United and I was glad to see my friend be happy again. For some reason Toriel decided on doing the human tradition of throwing the Bouquet and out of the single female monster and few humans who showed to the wedding. Frisk was the one who caught the Bouquet I was stunned shock but when she looked at me blushing I had to short cut of there to collect myself. Though my love life is on the stale side, it doesn't bug me when I know I'm not the only single person I know. With the amount of freedom, I do have it gives me the energy knowing the unexpectedness of my life regardless of my ability to tamper with time. Makes me want to enjoy it more. With having more energy, I get more playful something Papyrus hates because it means pranks, pranks and more pranks. This year I got the laundry list of pranks no one is exempted not even my bro gets away Scot free. I even went to my lab to make a few special in particular solution for a few pranks that need an extra something.

 _Whether you're ready or not Playful Sans is here for the day._

"SANS WHERE ARE YOU!?" Papyrus called from the kitchen where he was cooking angel hair pasta with Frisk who was grinding the herbs as instructed by the cook book in front of her. Papyrus didn't like using it but he allowed it regardless.

"Right here Pap relaxing." Looking like a potato on the couch with how at eased I looked. Little does he know I got up at the crack of dawn loosening salt shakers sugar shakers ketchup bottles changing signs that say how doors open changing alarm clock on forty random monsters and twenty odd humans to wake up five minutes after I left them I know they are annoyed then anything but I can't help chortle at the thought

Now for my friends I have personalized pranks just for them

Alphys prank took not a lot of work just patience on behalf to hold in the secret.

For Undyne I had to really think of something elaborate so I thought invisible birds who sing every time you do something in your house. There set to start when she wakes and end at noon.

Toriel was simple whoopee cushions everywhere her favorite chair her students at school etc. But for Papyrus and Frisk it's harmless and the one I test with Muffet baked goods and some her teas I've known long enough to not prank her. Her pet is too protective for me to even try. Telling the customer, we need to test out this harmless solution since it supposed to things does two things it makes your soul glow brightest near your one true love and make you burp ridiculously loud. I explained the effect wear off in less than three hours. The customer being a good sport and good humored person tried the solution in his tea. He later told us the burps was a riot and apparently he ran into childhood friend and he turned into a blue light bulb before their very eyes she lit up as well in purple. A feature I added so there wouldn't be any confusion. Last thing I need is a bunch of confused questions about how can I know its true love. Considering the positive feedback and the happy couple who told their friends. We got buzz about the product. Let's just say Muffet and I are partners on this venture. Though we won't put it on the market just yet. Not until I use it on the unsuspecting. So while they were both busy cooking I dipped the solution into cups of juice laying on the table.

"I'll be back later bro I promised Doggo I'd check on him laser eye surgery." _Partial truth never hurt anyone_.

"FINE SANS BUT COME BACK SANS WE WORKED HARD ON THIS SPAGHETTI." He called out by the kitchen.

As Frisk started humming a random aria I can help but stare but I need to drag myself away or have to answer awkward question I didn't want to answer about my staring.

I walk out the door while I really was going to check on Doggo, I want to set off Alphys prank and Asgore's before it's too late I barely remembered I filled his office with balloons and for Alphys she has a two for the price of one. Though the email is on its way right now

I ring the buzzer

"Hey Sans ready to work today?" Alphys had this look on her face of pure glee, like she was glad to not to work on her own today. I have been slacking lately and promised to work with side by side. I might well try honor it at least. Giving the lab my all instead of less the thirty Percent of my energy.

"Sure Alphys what do you want to work on today?" Honestly interested in doing some work today. _Knowing I have a future has that effect on me I guess._

"How about that machine to control the weather patterns? It still need tweaking before we test it." She said looking at the blue prints consider it was something we got half working in the underground then let run wild on Snowdin while it may have partially worked to earn the grant it needs to be one hundred percent operational and functional.

Though her voice start to fade as she saw she got an email from some big wig

"Look Sans it's the mongoose company they sent me an email." She goes open the email the first thing that happens is a screamer video pops up immediately causing her to scream and fall out of her chair then something starts downloading as she gets back up to her desk sitting her office chair to close the screamer video.

"Oh no" Alphys moans in despair know whatever is being downloaded without her permission is computer killing.

It finishes downloading and gives a flashing warning that all files will be deleted in twenty-five seconds.

"What can I do!" She screams in frustration.

"Let me." I solve the problem like its nothing since it wasn't a real virus to begin with I did a few flourishes.

"Thanks Sans." The look of absolute gratitude got to me.

"You shouldn't thank me it's a prank sorry." I was apologetic that prank was little too mean spirited.

"Sans you jerk you almost killed me." She said giggling. I could help but laugh along with her. If there were ever a reason why we've remained friends for so long, it's because Alphys can take a joke.

"I need to get going Alphys I got a few more people to prank today I promise to put in my all from now on at work. I owe you that at least."

"You don't need to kick yourself over it. No guilt trip needed just come to work like the Pro I used to work with maybe that way you can afford the motorcycle you were eyeing to impress a certain someone." Alphys winks at me. This is why you don't get wasted on Gyftmas with Alphys she's always sober enough to remember you spilling secrets.

"Alphys don't." I gave her stern look she knows more than anyone that I don't like to be pushed or pressured.

"I'm just saying Sans it's as obvious as a neon sign, someone is going to tell her before you do."

"Bye Alphys I'll see you tomorrow." I take my shortcut that leads right back to my house while a past me is checking up on Doggo at least he'll be able to see everything again. For a time, they were considering giving him a seeing eye dog, but Doggo refused out of principals. Probably disturb by the idea, it's weird for a dog monster to walk a regular dog. Luckily all he asked from was to come over and order take out for him and keep him company until ten when lesser dog come back from work.

Now to watch the solution at work seeing all the burping is going to be a laugh riot.

"GOOD SANS YOU'RE BACK IN TIME TO HAVE SOME OF THE SPAGHETTI LUNCH I MADE. I MADE SOME GARLIC BREAD AND A NICE CHOCOLATE CARAMEL PIE. SIT DOWN AND HAVE A DRINK OF LEMONADE WE PREPARED. OR YOU CAN HAVE THE FANCY KETCHUP FRISK INSISTED WE BUY JUST FOR YOU." Papyrus had confused look on his face almost wonder why Frisk wouldn't just get him his regular stock of it. Her thoughtfulness made me blush a bit honestly. But I could tell she was too. At least I'm not alone in the awkwardness.

"ALRIGHT FRISK HAS SET THE TABLE I'VE ALREADY PLACED THE FOOD LET'S EAT." Papyrus said

With that I took my seat at the table all the magic I've used today, lunch and laugh riot will get me back to perfect condition. The spaghetti was okay. I thank god for Frisk right now. They start sipping, they're drinking the lemonade. I take big chug of the ketchup a little on sweet side not bad choice Frisk waiting for the reaction like they both open their mouths to speak and gigantic belch came out of both them. Causing Papyrus to run out of the room empty plate half a cup of lemonade. He'd laughed about it later never to me or even to my face but privately he'd never encourage my pranks and him inks but he can laugh at himself. He's still a big kid at heart. Frisk is still at the table laugh burping her soul was brightening up like the glowing red light and I can see myself lighting blue Frisk looks at herself lighting up looks at me doing the same thing she give me quizzical look while making small burps. I blush navy blue and teleport out as far away as possible from home. I'll explain everything later after I get over the shock. The one prank that goes wrong all day it has to be with the girl I like.

I waited out the three hours until the affects wore off to go home. It took me a while to calm myself enough hoping id fine Frisk gone to some political meeting and Papyrus would hoping be training with Undyne today according to his daily schedule.

Taking the shortcut back I could tell that papyrus had taken off since you can hear him before you can even see the house. I really don't want to have an awkward chat with Frisk about what happen.

No such luck I open the door to home to find Frisk curled up on the couch with my blanket watch a movie on the flat screen from this angle I had a chance to really look at her she had really grown her once shoulder length her now was waist length chestnut wavy curly hair. She grew up to have curves I've had many a dirty dream about just that. Though in the end I feel wrong for I how feel in my dreams even if it feels right. It's crazy to think she's twenty now.

"Sans what happen earlier?" She finally spotted me no time to hide its time to face pretty angry face and all.

"look this a new product I created other the burping its mostly harmless

"Then what's was the glow?" Frisk said using her angry tone.

"What glow?" _Drop it Frisk Please_ I beg repeatedly in my mind.

"Do I need to drink the rest of the lemonade in order to get a straight from you?" she said looking exasperated with me.

"No, you don't. I'm sorry, the solution I used on your drink has another use. Being able to find your true love. The glow is the indicator you've found them since their own soul will glow back you.

"So you mean …" She said becoming pensive really thinking. For a long time, we sat in silence all I can think about is the face I blew my chance with her.

"Yeah look it doesn't mean anything just…" Because I never go finish the endless blather I was about to spew. Frisk took my face in her hands.

"Have I ever told you're cute when your nervous ramble?" Then she kissed me.

Final note: Truthfully I've had fancy ketchup and that was my experience sweet and slightly salty goes best sweet potato French fries or possibly breakfast. Also this is a one shot I'm not continuing this. I wanted a cute and funny story for April fools' day everyone needs a laugh today. I do know one thing I wrote this on my muse's advice and over a few hours.


End file.
